


Minor Swing

by seascape



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-19
Updated: 2012-05-19
Packaged: 2017-11-05 15:45:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seascape/pseuds/seascape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yosuke thinks about how often the girls he knows laugh and their possible reasons for doing so. (Usual Naoto spoilers, post September.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minor Swing

He has never heard Naoto laughing, Yosuke notices one day on his way back home. Of course they haven't known each other for long so he's not entirely sure but right now it seems pretty weird as well as kinda sad. Maybe she does laugh sometimes, like when she hangs out with Kanji, but still. To be honest, Yosuke has a hard time trying to figure what the sound of Naoto's laugh is like.

Yukiko's laugh, on the other hand… never ever would he have guessed she was one of these girls. 'A crazy hyena' Chie called her once. Yosuke's used to hearing her fits of laughter – it happens more and more these days – but he can't help feeling just a little bit awkward when it happens. It can sometimes last for such a long time, and without any reason to begin with! (Souji reminds him that this is precisely why they call it a 'fit of laughter' but Yosuke makes it a point to ignore him.)

Then again, things are different with Rise. Rise always laughs at the simplest things; that's a fact. She laughs when she's feeling happy, surrounded by the whole group or only one of them; she laughs with excitement when a battle goes well and when they need their personal cheerleader to root for them. She laughs again as soon as _Senpai_ opens his mouth, or when he looks at her thinking that she doesn't see him. From time to time, Yosuke even finds her giggling with the other girls of the gang without any of the boys understanding why.

Women, Yosuke decides, are really way too complicated for him.

The only one that is left is Chie with her nervous laugh. Actually, she's only laughing to hide how awkward it feels when he kisses her that day after school. Chie is usually pretty energetic, she's always in good spirits and making her laugh is pretty easy. But here it's different. It's almost as if she is rediscovering him, as if she is looking at him in a totally different way. And when she finally stops laughing, she feels her cheeks grow hot with embarrassment and now it's Yosuke's turn to laugh softly.


End file.
